Recoil can affect accuracy from repetitive back to back shots due to factors including but not limited to kinetic energy from action of firearm, barrel rise, muzzle flash, or even the noise created by the firearm. These factors can increase time to make an accurate follow up shot. There are many other devices that can solve one of these factors at a time such as muzzle brakes, flash riders, or even a suppressor but very rarely do these devices cross over into each other's area of the effectiveness for reducing a negatively perceived recoil affect.